Love Game
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Perjuangan cinta James dan Lily di pagi tahun baru. Akankah pendekatan dari James berjalan mulus? Atau... Sedikit crossover dengan Harlem Beat lagi Hehehe. JPLE one-sided NO SLASH tapi, kalo mau dipaksain masih bisa, sih RnR!


**A/N : ***celingak-celinguk* Hehehe… Cerita baru, nih. Oneshot doang. Maaf, buat yang nunggu-nunggu cerita lain gue publish, tp entah kenapa ide ini udah menghantui gue sejak lama. Dasar plot bunnies, kerjanya gangguin orang mulu. Selain itu, juga ide buat cerita gue yang lainnya lagi menguap, entah kemana. Maaf, ya... tapi, pasti gue lanjutin, kok. Sabar, ya. Hehehe.

**Disclaimer : **Sudahkah gue bilang ini akan jadi crossover? Well, gak crossover beneran, sih... cuma ceritanya ngikutin plot dari 'Harlem Beat' dengan tokoh-tokoh dari 'Harry Potter'. Jadi… karakter yang dipake di cerita ini adalah kepunyaannya JK Rowling dan plotnya adalah punyanya Nishiyama Yuriko. Gue? Cuma seorang anak yang lagi libur lebaran, sengaja bongkar-bongkar komik lama, dan muncullah ide gila ini. Walaupun ide ngaco macem dewa begini udah 2 kali muncul.

* * *

**Taken from 'Harlem Beat' volume 28 St. 238 : Love Game**

**Staring :**

**Lily Evans as Kiriko **

**James Potter as Sakurai **

**Remus Lupin as Naruse**

**Sirius Black as Sawamura**

**Peter Pettigrew as Gan**

**Arthur Weasley as Umakure**

**Penghuni Gryffindor as anak-anak klub basket Johnan**

**

* * *

**

Remus membuka kedua matanya dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Pagi ini benar-benar pagi yang indah, membuat manusia serigala itu tersenyum riang sambil membuka jendela kamarnya. "Selamat Tahun Baru!!" ucapnya riang. "Semoga tahun ini bisa lebih baik dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya! Rencana satu tahun dimulai dari hari tahun baru! Tahun ini, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga!!" lanjutnya tak kalah semangat.

Dengan langkah riang dan sangat-bukan-Remus, Remus menuruni tangga satu demi satu menuju ruang keluarga untuk menyambut ayah dan ibunya. "Kira-kira, yang lainnya sudah bangun belum, ya? Berani taruhan, mereka belum bangun. Apalagi Lily." kata Remus sambil terkekeh sendiri. Ia berjalan memasuki dapur dimana ia yakin kedua orangtuanya sudah duduk menikmati sarapan di pagi tahun baru. "Biarpun dia perempuan, tapi kemampuan tidurnya tidak kalah dari Peter. Benar-benar..."

Mata Remus membelalak.

Kalimat berikutnya tidak bisa dikeluarkannya.

"Li... Lily?"

Benar sekali. Di depan Remus telah duduk Tuan dan Nyonya Lupin, ditambah seorang gadis berambut merah bernama Lily.

"Hai, Remus." sapa Lily dengan sopannya. "Aku datang kemari untuk mengucapkan selamat tahun baru."

"Remus, ayo cepat masuk dan sarapan dulu." ajak Mrs. Lupin. "Kau, kan, nanti mau pergi bersama Lily."

"Ha?" Pergi? Pergi kemana??

"Tidak usah, Mrs. Lupin." kata Lily dengan nada yang kelewat sopan. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Remus. Dengan cekatan, ia merangkul Remus yang masih shock sambil berkata, "Kami pergi sekarang. Permisi." Dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan rumah keluarga Lupin bersama Remus yang masih kebingungan.

'Tu... Tunggu!!" seru Remus panik. Ia baru pulih dari lamunannya saat mereka sudah setengah jalan menuju entah kemana. "Ma... Mau kamu bawa kemana aku?!" tanyan panik. Tangannya yang tidak digandeng Lily meraih dengan putus asa sebuah tiang listrik terdekat, dan dengan otomatis berhasil menghentikan langkah mereka berdua.

Lily menghela napas panjang, kesal dengan situasi ini. "Kamu ini cerewet, ya." bentaknya. "Kalau kamu tidak mau aku merusak keluargamu yang harmonis itu, sebaiknya kamu tutup mulut dan ikuti saja aku!!" Dan dengan kejamnya, Lily menyeret Remus semakin menjauh dari rumahnya.

"Tidak mau!! HELP ME!!" jerit Remus.

* * *

"Lho? Ini, kan, rumah James?" gumam Remus bingung.

Mereka berdua sedang berdiri menghadap ke arah rumah yang besar dengan pekarangan yang tak kalah hebatnya. Perjalanan ke rumah keluarga Potter itu cukup mudah. Selain jarak rumah Remus dengan James tidak terlalu jauh, transportasi ke sana juga mudah didapat. Tinggal acungkan tongkat ke jalan raya dan – wush! – sebuah bus tingkat akan berhenti tepat di depan hidung kalian.

Lly mendengus. "Tadi dia mengirimiku surat yang memintaku untuk datang ke rumahnya."

Remus menatap Lily sebal dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Kau tahu, kan kalau akhir-akhir ini dia sangat gencar mendekatiku?" sahut Lily. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tidak tahu apakah dia akan mengatakan sesuatu atau tidak kalau kami cuma berdua."

"Ya sudah! Kalau begitu, kamu bisa tolak undangannya." kata Remus. Dinaikkannya satu alis matanya yang coklat, bingung dengan sikap Lily yang antara mau dan tidak mau.

"Jadi aku harus melarikan diri seperti seorang pengecut?! Jangan bercanda!!" bantah Lily. "Bisa-bisa nanti si egois, betis berbulu yang suaranya fals itu mengatakan, 'Oh, Lily takut, ya?' begitu."

Remus hanya terdiam saat mendengarkan monolog dari seorang Lily Evans. Lalu... "Pulang saja, yuk..." rengeknya.

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya tidak mau!!" seru Lily sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti." gumam Remus. "Sebenarnya, kamu ini mau ditembak James atau tidak, sih? Sebetulnya, bagaimana perasaanmu sendiri, Lily?"

Wajah Lily perlahan semakin memerah saat mendengar perkataan Remus. Perasaan? Apakah ia memiliki perasaan yang lebih pada James?

Remus menghela napas panjang. "Habis tidak ada lemah lembutnya sama sekali..." gumamnya.

"A... Apa katamu?!" seru Lily. Mukanya merah padam, percampuran antara malu dan kesal. Dengan sangarnya ia mencekik leher Remus sampai anak laki-laki berambut emas itu kesulitan bernapas. "Pokoknya hari ini kamu tidak boleh pergi dari sisiku!!" perintah Lily, masih melingkarkan jari jemarinya dengan erat ke sekujur leher Remus.

Disaat Remus dan Lily sedang berkutat dengan permasalahan mereka, pintu gerbang terbuka dan seonggok kepala dengan rambut hitam berantakan menyembul dari sela-sela pagar. Sepasang mata coklat menatap kedua sejoli di depan gerbang itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Oh. Rupanya kau sudah datang." kata James sambil tersenyum. "Kukira tadi ada ribut-ribut apa diluar... Eh?" James menatap Remus dengan kedua alisnya dinaikkan. "Moony juga datang, ya. Selamat Tahun Baru!"

"Ah, tidak. Aku cuma mengantar saja. Permisi..." kata Remus sambil berjingkat menjauh dari rumah James. Namun, tangan Lily jauh lebih cepat daripada langkah sang manusia serigala. Dengan tangkas dan sigap, Lily berhasil meraih ujung syal Remus dan menarik laki-laki bertampang imut itu kembali ke sisinya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kamu harus terus bersamaku!" desis Lily, setengah panik setengah kesal.

"Tapi, nanti aku mengganggu!" balas Remus dengan desisan.

James sendiri hanya bisa menatap kedua penghuni Gryffindor itu dengan bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti duduk permasalahan yang ada. Daripada ikut campur, lebih baik ia diam seribu bahasa. James sudah lebih dari cukup ikut campur masalah Lily, dimana hasilnya adalah bentakan, tamparan, dan kutukan yang dilancarkan kepadanya dari gadis manis berambut merah tersebut.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan diluar?! Ayo, cepat masuk!" panggil Peter Pettigrew, anak Gryffindor bertubuh kecil dan gendut. "Semuanya sudah kumpul, lho!" lanjutnya dengan sinar wajah ceria.

"Eh?" Adalah kata yang bisa dilontarkan oleh Remus dan Lily.

* * *

"SELAMAT TAHUN BARU, LILY, REMUS!!"

Lily dan Remus menatap rumah keluarga Potter yang penuh dengan anak-anak Gryffindor mulai dari kelas 5 sampai kelas 7. Semuanya sedang berpestapora menyambut datangnya tahun baru. Makanan, minuman, dan segala permainan dihamparkan untuk hiburan mereka. Intinya, rumah itu kacau balau, ribut, dan luar biasa berantakan...

James melihat ekspresi Lily yang seolah-olah berkata ia terkhianati. "Se... Sebetulnya ini..."

"Begini!" sambar Peter sambil cengar-cengir. "Karena Lily mengatakan mau ke rumah James, jadi kupikir James mengundang kita juga untuk datang ke pesta tahun barunya! Jadi, tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menyurati yang lainnya!" sambungnya sambil terus memasang cengiran ekstra tolol itu di wajahnya yang memang sudah terlihat bodoh.

"James memang mengundang kita semua, kan?!"

"Betul, betul!!"

"Semua penghuni Gryffindor pasti datang ke pesta ini! Yang tidak datang, berarti bukan Gryffindor sejati!!"

"TEBUULLL!!"

Dan mereka pun kembali ke Butterbeer dan Firewhiskey.

"Ha ha ha..." James hanya bisa tertawa hambar melihat tingkah polah teman-temannya.

Sementara itu, Lily yang berdiri di samping James sudah menahan amarah luar biasa pada pemuda berkacamata itu. Seenaknya ia bilang pesta berdua, tapi malah mengundang seluruh kompi Gryffindor ke pesta pribadi mereka?! SELURUH MURID GRYFFINDOR??! Rasanya Lily benar-benar ingin merobek kulit James dari daging saking kesalnya.

"Lily," bisik James penuh rasa berdosa. Ia sadar kalau gadis pujaannya itu sebentar lagi akan meledak karena amarah. Jadi, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk meredamnya. Lagipula, ia sudah bertekat hari itu akan menjadi hari penting dimana ia, James Potter, akhirnya berhasil menembak Lily Evans. Dengan cara apa pun James akan memperbaiki suasana yang mengeruh. "Ini semua bisa kujelaskan..."

Belum sempat James melanjutkan perkataannya, Arthur Weasley, anak sulung keluarga Weasley, berlari tunggang langgang melewati James dan Lily. Seekor anjing Doberman besar berlari di belakangnya.

"WWWUUUUAAA!!" jerit Arthur ketakutan.

Lily dan James menatap kepergian Arthur yang sangat tergesa-gesa diiringi nyalakan riang dari anjing keluarga Potter, John.

"Sudahlah." gumam Lily. "Lebih baik aku membantumu memasak saja..." Dan iapun pergi meninggalkan James untuk bergabung dengan anak-anak perempuan Gryffindor lainnya menyiapkan barbeque.

* * *

"Lily!" panggil Peter dari dalam rumah. "Mana barbeque-nya?!"

"Ah, ribut!" sahut Lily ketus. Ia baru saja mengangkat beberapa tusuk barbeque dan meletakkannya di piring. "Ini sedang dipanggang!"

James yang tidak tega melihat Lily kewalahan sendiri (berhubung Lily yang sudah terbiasa dengan peralatan muggle dibandingkan dengan anak-anak perempuan yang saat itu hadir, ia terpaksa harus berkutat dengan alat panggang) di taman. Memberanikan diri, James berjalan menuju tempat pemanggangan. "Maaf, merepotkan..." katanya. "Habis hari ini orangtuaku berkunjung ke rumah saudara."

"Kamu ini benar-benar keterlaluan!" geram Lily. Ia masih terus sibuk memanggang barbeque sebanyak yang ia mampu. "Kamu memanggilku ke sini hanya untuk menyuruhku menyediakan makanan, ya?"

Menghiraukan ucapan Lily, James mengambil sepiring penuh daging yang baru saja dibakar. "Wah, kamu bisa memanggang dengan bagus!" pujinya.

"Nyindir, ya?!" balas Lily sebal. "Kalau cuma memanggang seperti ini juga aku masih bisa!"

"Ng... Nanti mau makan ini bersama, tidak?"

"Ah, berisik! Cepat bawa ini!"

"Hari ini aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." bisik James. Wajahnya bersemu merah saat mengatakan tujuh kata itu. "A... Aku..."

"LILY!!" Dan muncullah Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew, mengganggu momen-momen indah milik James dan Lily. "Mana da... Lho?!" Sebuah cengiran jahil tersungging di bibir Peter. "Wah, kalian kalau sedang begitu benar-benar kelihatan seperti pengantin muda!"

Rona merah mulai menghiasi wajah Lily dan James. Mereka berdua benar-benar tidak menyadari kalau sejak tadi jarak mereka berdua hampir tidak ada.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!!" seru Lily. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Aku tidak punya perasaan apa pun dengannya!" Dan dengan jentikkan tangannya, mulut Peter dipenuhi dengan daging panggang hingga penuh, membuat anak gemuk itu pingsan di lantai. Sementara itu, Lily pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian menuju toilet.

"Hmm... Pantas." gumam Sirius Black, seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam yang sedang mengamati kejadian barusan sambil tersenyum. "Dia benar-benar suka." sambungnya seraya memasukkan sepotong daging panggang ke mulutnya.

Sahabatnya, Remus, hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan memperingati. "jangan tertawa!" tegurnya. "Nanti kamu kena juga, lho..." Diperhatikannya Wormtail yang sedang ditolong oleh beberapa anak Gryffindor untuk menyingkirkan potongan-potongan daging yang menyangkut di mulutnya. Entah kenapa, Remus lebih memilih untuk duduk-duduk dan menikmati hidangan bersama Sirius. "Bagaimana, ya?" gumamnya. "Aku tidak mau kalau Lily nempel terus, tapi..."

"Yaah, aku rasa Prongs juga tidak begitu mengerti tentang Lily." kata Sirius dengan tenang. "Sebab, hati wanita itu paling sulit dimengerti."

Remus mendengus. "Kamu ini ngomong apa, sih?" gumamnya sambil menyuap sepotong daging panggang.

* * *

"Waaahh!! Kenyang, kenyang!!"

"Rasanya badanku seperti bertumpuk."

"Aku tidak mau lihat makanan lagi. Rasa mau hoek..."

"Oiya." Molly Weasley menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, mencari-cari sosok kekasihnya. "Mana Arthur, ya?"

"Paling dia masih sibuk dikejar-kejar anjingnya James." sahut Kingsley dengan entengnya. "OI, James! Ada mainan, tidak?"

"Mm... Bagaimana kalau permainan muggle?" kata James. Ia mengluarkan 2 pasang raket dan sebuah kok. "Permainannya mudah, kok. Kita hanya perlu menangkis kok yang dilemparkan oleh lawan menggunakan raket ini." katanya sambil memperagakan cara memukul kok disertai seruan kagum dari beberapa anak Gryffindor.

"Sepertinya asik." kata Molly sambil tersenyum. Ia belum pernah memainkan permainan itu sebelumnya.

"Nah, supaya permainannya lebih seru lagi," Tiba-tiba, muncul Sirius dari balik punggung James. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, membuat orang lain curiga. Sirius yang terlalu bahagia adalah Sirius yang berbahaya bagi orang lain. "Yang kalah nanti mukanya kita coret menggunakan ini!" serunya riang sambil mengangkat sebotol tinta hitam, lengkap dengan kuasnya.

Terdengar sorak sorai dari para Gryffindor dan tepukan tangan. Sepertinya mereka cukup menyukai ide Sirius ini.

Remus memandang botol tinta itu dengan tatapan menghina. "Kau tidak memasukkan apa-apa ke dalam situ, kan, Padfoot?"

"Kejamnya, kau, Moony." kata Sirius. Dia meletakkan tangan kanannya tepat diatas jantungnya berdetak. "Kau telah menyakiti hatiku..."

"Berlebihan..."

"Kalau kau memang curiga, bagaimana kalau kau jadi orang pertama yang kucoret?" Sirius mencelupkan kuas ke dalam botol tinta dan mendekati Remus perlahan-lahan. Remus sendiri bergerak mundur untuk menghidari Sirius yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. "Ayolah, Remy-kins. Hanya satu atau dua goresan, dan itu semua akan selesai. Ayo."

"Menjauh dariku!!" seru Remus histeris dan mulai berlari. Tak ingin mangsanya lepas, Sirius mulai mengejar manusia serigala itu dengan kuas masih teracung.

James tertawa melihat tingkah laku sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Mereka berdua selalu bisa membuat hidup James jadi lebih berwarna. Tak lama setelah kejadian kejar mengejar antara dua canine itu terjadi, James melihat sesosok perempuan berambut merah duduk di beranda rumahnya. Lily. Tekatnya sudah bulat. James akan mengutarakan perasaannya pada Lily hari itu juga, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan apa pun menghalanginya. Tidak juga dengan teman-temannya yang tiba-tiba datang berkunjung. Tidak akan!

Maka, dengan langkah pasti namun berat, James berjalan menuju Lily. Seulas senyum ia coba hadirkan untuk menghangatkan suasana.

'Kata Sirius,' gumam James dalam hatinya. 'Semua perempuan senang dengan pujian. Walaupun pujian itu tidak sepenuhnya benar...'

Lily menatap James dengan tatapan bosan dan sebal. Tentu saja kesal. Ia telah ditipu mentah-mentah oleh James. 'Katanya mau menghabiskan Tahun Baru berduaan, tahunya malah begini.' bisiknya kesal. 'Tahu begini, aku tidak akan ajak Remus. Untuk apa? Hanya membuat pengganggunya semakin bertambah.'

"Hai." sapa James. Tanpa ragu, ia menjatuhkan diri di kursi yang terletak persis di samping Lily. Diliriknya Lily malu-malu sambil berkata, "Hari ini kau cantik."

Lily mengalihkan pandangannya dari James dan memperhatikan teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka sedang asik bermain permainan muggle yang baru saja James perkenalkan kepada mereka. "Tidak. Asal kau tahu saja. Aku berdandan bukan untukmu." kata Lily sinis.

Rupanya taktik yang diberikan Sirius sama sekali tidak mempan pada Lily. Benar kata Remus, kalau Lily adalah perempuan yang berbeda dari perempuan-perempuan kebanyakan. "Ah..." James berusaha untuk melanjutkan percakapan mereka berdua yang terputus begitu saja di tengah jalan. Ia menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya, panik. "Umm..."

"Apa?" tanya Lily. Nada bosan terdengar sangat kentara di suaranya.

"A... aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan kalau..."

Lily menatap James penuh harap. Apakah James Potter akhirnya akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Lily secara serius?

"... Kalau... Cuacanya bagus, ya?"

... Rasanya Lily benar-benar ingin menguliti James saat itu juga.

Lily mendesah. "Sudahlah, hentikan." katanya. Gadis berambut merah itu beranjak dari kursinya. "Kamu dan aku memang tidak sejalan. Aku orang yang lurus-lurus saja, sedangkan kamu suka keluar jalur. Kamu tidak bisa memahami aku." katanya sambil memunggungi James.

"Itu tidak benar!" bantah James. "Aku berusaha untuk memahami dirimu."

"Kalau iya, harusnya kamu tahu apa yang kuinginkan sekarang!" bentak Lily. "Tapi, nyatanya kamu tidak melakukan apa-apa! Aku tidak memahamimu, sebab kamu tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun dengan jujur!!"

"Lily!!"

"Apa?!"

Perdebatan mereka terputus saat kok mendarat di antara mereka. Seperti, teman mereka tidak berhasil mengembalikan pukulan dari lawannya.

"Apa, sih, yang kalian ributkan di pagi tahun baru ini?" kata Kingsley. "Ayo, main!"

"..." Lily menatap kok yang saat itu sedang ia genggam. 'Mungkin, permasalahannya bisa diselesaikan lewat ini...' pikirnya.

"Oke!" Lily berjalan menuju pekarangan rumah Potter dengan raket di tangan. "Kalau kalian penasaran, ayo main! Aku berpasangan dengan Remus!" kata Lily sambil menarik Remus tanpa permisi. "Potter, kamu berpasangan dengan Black!"

"Li... Lily..." james menatap raket yang ia pegang dengan tatapan ragu. Ia tidak ingin bertanding melawan Lily hanya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia ingin semua dikatakan dengan lancar, tanpa ada pertengkaran yang berarti.

"Ayo, Prongs. Jangan malu-malu." kata Sirius. "Perempuan itu lari karena ingin ditangkap. Dan kamu tidak mungkin bisa menangkapnya kalau cuma berdiri menunggu. Ayo, main! Dia sudah tidak sabar. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat ditangkap, dia bisa benar-benar lari." tambah Sirius disertai cengiran khas miliknya.

"Aku mengerti. Sebagai imbalannya," James mendongak, menatap Lily, tepat pada kedua bola matanya yang hijau terang. "Kalau aku menang, kamu harus mendengarkan apa yang ingin kukatakan, Lily."

Lily hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan James. Ia berjalan menuju tempat Remus berdiri dan berkata, "Remus, kau tangkis koknya sesuai dengan petunjukku, oke?!"

"Eh?"

"Aku, kan, tidak bisa bergerak bebas karena memakai high heels!" kata Lily, mencoba untuk mencari-cari alasan.

"HAH?!"

"Cerewet! Kalau tidak mau, kau harus mentraktir aku tiap kali kunjungan ke Hogsmeade!"

"Mulai!" seru Sirius ceria sambil melakukan servis pertama.

"Kanan!" seru Lily, memberi instruksi pada Remus. Sementara Remus berusaha setengah mati untuk menangkis servis dari Sirius.

Begitu servis berhasil dikembalikan, dengan cepat dikembalikan lagi oleh James. "Kiri!" Terdengar perintah Lily yang kemudian segera diikuti oleh Remus yang menangkis kok dari arah kiri.

"Sial! Padahal situasinya bisa seru. Jangan ganggu, Moony!" seru Sirius kesal sembari memukul kok balasan.

"Kereeenn!!" celetuk seorang anak Gryffindor kelas 6. Ia terkagum-kagum melihat pertandingan yang sama sekali tidak imbang itu.

"Wah, ini pertandingan single lawan double, ya?"

"Ayo, berjuanglah, Remus!!"

'Mana mau aku harus mentraktir Lily tiap kunjungan ke Hogsmeade?' batin Remus sambil menangkis serangan dari James sampai harus terpelanting ke tanah.

"Sial..." gumam Sirius sambil menyeka keringat di keningnya. "Selama ada Remus, ktia tidak bisa mendesak kubu Lily."

James hanya mendengarkan perkataan sahabatnya itu. Di dalam kepalanya, berjalan suatu rencana yang cukup brilian. Hanya saja, rencana ini harus memakan korban, yaitu Remus sendiri. 'Maaf, ya, Moony.' kata James dalam hati. Dengan lihainya, ia mengembalikan serangan dari Remus ke sembarang arah, membuat Remus harus lari tunggang langgang mengejar kok.

"Uwwwwoooo!!"

"James sengaja menyebarkan kok!!"

"Lihat! Remus sampai harus lari kocar kacir!"

"Kamu bermaksud membunuh Remus dengan kecapekan, ya?!" seru Lily kesal.

"Kalau begitu..." kata Remus diantara desahan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. "Jurus maut!" Dengan fantastisnya, ia melompat ke udara dan memukul kok sekuat tenaga. Begitu fantastisnya, membuat Sirius dan James terdiam sesaat karena kagum.

Tapi...

Ptung.

Dengan entengnya, 'jurus maut' Remus berhasil dikembalikan oleh Sirius. Remus yang tidak siap menerima serangan balik, hanya bisa melihat pasrah kok yang mendarat mulus ke tanah.

"Apa boleh buat." gumam Lily. Ia mulai melepaskan satu persatu high heelsnya dan menepikannya. "Aku harus turun tangan!"

Dan dimulailah pertarungan James lawan Lily.

"Rasakan!" seru Lily sambil melakukan servis pertama yang penuh semangat, kemudian dengan entengnya segera dikembalikan oleh James. Geram akan kecepatan James mengembalikan serangannya, Lily memukul kok lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Kamu itu tidak mau kalah!"

Pertarungan diantara mereka berdua sangatlah sengit. Sampai-sampai, keduanya tidak menyadari kalau partner bertanding mereka sudah menepi dan sudah menjadi bagian dari penonton.

"Kamu selalu mengelak!" seru Lily kesal. Ia memukul kok dengan keras. "Itu karena aku tidak seperti yang kamu bayangkan, bukan?!"

"Sekali pun aku tidak pernah berniat seperti itu." balas James seraya mengembalikan serangan Lily.

"Makanya akhirnya jadi kacau begini!" bentak Lily. "Dengan begitu, kamu telah mempermainkan perasaan orang lain!"

"Ya, sudah! Jadi aku seharusnya bagaimana?!" balas James tak kalah kerasnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kamu harus mengatakannya dengan jelas!" sahut Lily. "Aku seperti sedang diintai secara tidak langsung! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maumu!"

"Tadinya kukira kamu sudah mengerti!" James menangkis serangan Lily dan mengembalikannya dengan pukulan keras. "Sebab, selama ini kamu selalu bis amemahami aku."

"Itu, sih, kamu saja yang egois!"

"Jadi, Lily maunya apa, sih?!"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan..." gumam Peter sambil mengikuti gerak kok yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Pokoknya, hubungan mereka berdua tidak baik..." sahut Kingsley yang juga tertegun menyaksikan rally luar biasa dari duo James-Lily.

"Kalau aku terus terang mengatakannya, kamu harus menjawabnya dengan jujur!" seru James.

Perkataan James membuat Lily tertegun sesaat, sehingga pukulan balasannya tidak terkontrol dan terlalu lemah. Pukulan yang sangat mudah untuk dikembalikan bagi seorang James Potter.

"Terima ini!!"

Sialnya...

"UUWWWAAAAA!!!!"

Arthur Weasley baru saja berlari dengan John mengekor dibelakangnya, menghalangi James dari targetnya. Alhasil, kok tidak berhasil ia tangkis dan malah jatuh dengan manisnya ke tanah.

"Biarpun kemenangnnya tidak sah, tapi... LILY MENANG!!!" seru para Gryffindor lainnya yang terus mengikuti pertempuran hidup-mati Lily dan James.

"Nah, bersiaplah." bisik Lily sambil tersenyum manis. Dicelupkannya kuas ke botol tinta. Dengan langkah perlahan namun pasti, ia berjalan mendekati James yang masih terduduk di tanah. "Selama 7 tahun ini, aku berhutang budi kepadamu, James." Suaranya begitu manis, membuat James terpana. Dengan gerakan halus, Lily melepaskan kacamata yang membingkai mata cokelat James dari dunia. "Aku juga akan menyampaikan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya."

Perlahan, Lily menggoreskan kuas di pipi kiri James. James sendiri gelisah tak karuan. Ia betul-betul panik mendapati Lily begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Belum pernah ia berada sedekat ini dengan gadis pujaannya itu.

L-O-V-E. Demikian kata yang digoreskan oleh Lily ke wajah James. Awalnya, ia mau meninggalkannya seperti itu. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir...

Dengan secepat kilat dan penuh amarah, Lily mengubah tulisannya menjadi H-A-T-E, membuat James shock setengah mati.

"Uwwaaa... Pesan anti cinta yang tajam!"

"Kasian James..."

"Matanya memelas begitu..."

Remus dan Sirius menatap sahabat mereka yang masih terpaku di tanah. Matanya menerawang, terlalu shock setelah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Lily.

"Prongs." gumam Remus prihatin.

"Dua orang ini memang payah..." sambung Sirius.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Hahahah!! Gue tau! Gaje parah! Udahlah. Yang penting bisa menghibur. Iya, gak? (NGGAAAAAKKK!) Oiya. Gue mau ngiklan, nih. Heheh. Buat yang suka juga sama Yu-Gi-Oh!, bisa cek fanfic baru gue yang judulnya 'Ever Ever After'. Sebenernya, ini adalah spin-off dari cerita punya Moonzheng yang judulnya juga 'Ever Ever After' dari fandom Harry Potter. Tau soal tokoh misterius yang tau-tau nongol di chapter 8 paling terakhir? Nah, ini adalah cerita sang tokoh itu. Hehehe. Silakan dibaca dan direview, lho. Hohoho.

Dan untuk masalah update, gue gak tau bisa update fanfic yang lainnya kapan. Harap bersabar aja, ya. Hehehe.

Coolkid, pamit.


End file.
